


The Accident

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [28]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Accident

Tony stormed into the tower, just to be greeted by an angry Natasha. “You really are an idiot.” She spat, shoving him. “Bruce tells her she should stay here, because she’s at risk for preterm labor. and what do you do? You go over there, make her feel guilty, and to the point she’s moving to Asgard. For good.” She poked him with her finger. “You know, you claim to love her, but get mad when she’s finally living without constantly thinking of how much she misses you.” Clint rushed over when he heard her, pulling her from Tony. “I can’t for the life of me understand why she still loves you.” Nat yanked herself from Clint’s grasp and shot him a look.

“You don’t know what it feels like to be me Natasha. Thor wouldn’t let her go to Asgard so you don’t have to worry about that. Perhaps the team would be better off without me, as everyone just keeps shoving my faults in my face.” He glared at her. “And this is what her love feels like? Funny.” He instantly felt the slap to his face.

“No. This is what her protecting herself, and her son feels like.” She hissed. “That’s where I was the other night, by the way. All afternoon we spend talking, and you’d be amazed how much she talked about you. About how confused she was. About how guilty she felt. But, you wouldn’t care about that. Too busy with your pity party.” She shook her head, walking away. “I need a drink.”

Tony scoffed. “Guilty.” He rolled his eyes and went off, locking himself in his lab until further notice.

* * *

“I’m gonna…go run around with Charlie in the back.” Bucky said awkwardly before moving to grab one of Charlie’s tennis balls.

Steve quickly went to relay the information to Thor, sighing heavily as he rubbed his face. “She can’t go back, it’ll harm the baby.”

Thor was pacing, anger brewing inside him. “I cannot believe the nerve of Stark.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “I tried to make sure he doesn’t come back, but I was so close to throwing a punch.”

He froze, and looked towards Steve. “What if he retaliates by taking back the house he had built? There is no telling what he’s going to do when angry.”

* * *

Sitting on your bed, you pulled out your phone and texted Tony, despite your judgement telling you not to.

 _I’m sorry._  

You hit send and tossed your phone to your side, curling up in a ball as you sniffled.

* * *

“Sir you have a message.” JARVIS alerted Tony.

Tony waved him off despite it being a computer service. “Ignore it, probably someone yelling and blaming at me.”     

“It is from Miss Y/L/N, sir.” He said simply.

Tony sighed, rubbing his face as he grabbed at his phone. He read the simple message and thought to himself for several moments before replying.

_It’s okay._

* * *

You were sitting in the same spot as when you sent the message. Your eyes were staring straight ahead, although if you were being honest, you weren’t seeing anything. Your hands were folded in your lap, unmoving.

When you heard your phone, your heart rate picked up and your eyes shot to your phone. As you read the simple reply, your body sagged. Tony was never simple with anything he did, so the reply made it that much worse, making it clear that he was hurt.

_I know you’re upset. I’ll leave you be._

Sending, you got up and tossed your phone on the bed once more. “A bath. That’s what I need.” You sighed softly to yourself. You carefully went to run you a bath, your thoughts racing a hundred miles a minute.

* * *

Tony didn’t know what to say to your message, he was a few thoughts away from giving up completely, so he left the message alone, digging into his latest project for the night. It was the safest bet. The entire team was taking this out on him, and he was getting into a dark place.

He worked himself constantly for the next 24 hours, finally resting his head on a random table being taken over by pure exhaustion.

Bruce found him and groaned, shaking him slightly. “Tony!” He said loudly. “Tony! There’s an emergency.”

He groaned as he woke. “What’s matter?” He rubbed his eyes as he stood up.

“It’s Y/N.” He started, a worried look on his face.

Tony woke quickly at that. “What happened? Is she okay? The baby?” His anxiety running high as the possibilities ran through his head.

Bruce licked his lips. “She fell getting out of the tub, she’s got some bruises, a broken arm, and they’re keeping an eye on her at the hospital.”

It took him under a minute to get into his Iron Man suit, quickly asking Bruce which hospital before storming off.

* * *

Thor sat in the chair at the side of your hospital bed, his hand resting on yours. Steve went to get you something to occupy your time, as you were tired of the bad choices on the television set. “Tonight I shall return to Asgard for the night. I will inform them that I shall be taking a leave of absence for some time.”

You smiled sadly and shook your head. “How about you come back on the weekends, and days you’re free? Lord help your poor mother if your father takes over your duties.” You teased him lightly.

He smiled tightly, not feeling like a light mood. “I will figure it out, I always do.”

Tony panted as he stood in the doorway, instantly feeling the glare from Thor. “I-I just heard about the accident.” He held his hand up. “Just wanted to see you were okay for myself.”

Looking over at the doorway, you gave him a small smile. “Hey.” You greeted him, feeling like an awkward teenager.

Thor stood tall and ready.

Tony shyly came over, gently taking your hand that was casted. “I’m so sorry.” He examined your injuries, feeling his heart clench. “I can make you a cooler looking cast.” He looked at you and for a moment, everything was forgotten.

You chuckled lightly. “One that lights up and shoots things?” You asked playfully, motioning to his own armor.

“Exactly.” He smiled, for the first time in what felt like months.

Steve had come in and was ready to knock Tony down. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Tony let out a breath, not wanting to upset you, he calmly spoke. “I just wanted to make sure Y/N was okay.”

“It’s okay, Steve.” You assured him. “He’s only been here a few minutes and has been behaving himself.” You told him, giving him a smile. “Is Charlie keeping Bucky in line?”

He chuckled lightly, moving closer to you. “When I left they were on the couch together. I think Charlie has Buck whipped.”

Thor smiled fondly, thankful for the pup.

Tony patted your hand very lightly. “I’m glad to see you’re okay though, those tubs are messy business.” He leaned down and kissed your temple. “Let me know about that cast remake.” He nodded his goodbye and began leaving.

“Tony?” You said gently as he reached the door, making him look over at you. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Coming to see me, even if you’re mad.”

He gave a weak smile. “It’s not you I’m mad at.” His machine was the only thing that could be heard as he left your room, then you all heard a small voice.

“Hey! You’re Iron Man!”

“That I am kid. Want a ride?” Tony answered.

You couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at that, groaning towards the end. “Well, at least if they crash, they’re in a hospital…” You muttered.

Both Steve and Thor smiled tightly at that.

Patting the side of the bed, you glanced at Steve. “Come sit with me.”

He came over, looking overly concerned as he sat. He played with his hands nervously.

“Don’t go walking on eggshells around me.” You put your hand on his thigh. “Accidents happen. And, yeah, it hurt, and I was scared as all hell…I’m okay. He’s okay.” You took each of their hands the best you could, resting them on your stomach. “Heimdall is okay.”

“I shoulda been there doll.” Of course Steve was beating himself up.

Thor kissed your head, agreeing with him.

“You two won’t be by my side every single second of the day!” You pointed out. “Are you going to put Heimdall in a bubble when he starts playing? Or any other kids? Don’t beat yourself up over something you have no control over, or it’ll be all you do for the rest of our lives.”

“But still.” Steve murmured, nuzzling into your neck as he sat next to you.

You smiled contently at the feeling of his breath. “That tickles.” You giggled.

They both relaxed at the sound of your laugh, neither leaving until that night. Thor reluctantly said his goodbyes, promising to make his visit home as fast as he could. Steve, however, stayed. You made room for him in your hospital bed, wanting the comfort of his arms.

He obliged, wrapping his arms around you as you settled against his chest. He rubbed at your middle as he felt the kicks, relieved he was okay. “Night, Steve.” You kissed his jaw gently. “I hope you get some sleep.”

“No worries about me doll.” He pecked your lips softly. “I’ll be here when you wake.”

* * *

Thor’s strides were smooth and long as he moved through the halls of his Asgardian home. His jaw was tight as his worries were ready to burst. He wanted to get back to you as soon as possible and was concerned that things would get in the way of that. And then with Tony’s emotions going from concern, to anger, to sadness, he knew that would simply add to your stress levels.

He approached his father quickly once he spotted him. “Father, I must immediately take some time off”

“What? What’s going on, my son?” He asked, dismissing the others that were with him with a wave of his hand. “Where is my future daughter in law?” He asked, knowing that this likely had something to do with you.

He began explaining how you fell and the amount of stress you were under, and how he was concerned that you may get more stressed if he were not there.

Odin nodded, running his hand over his chin. “I see.” He sighed, thinking. “I agree, however, you are needed here.” Which, he knew was part of the problem. “Go to her. Return in two days, and I hope by then I have a solution. Send her our love, as well, son. She has become like a daughter to us.”

Thor smiled thankfully. “Thank you father, it will truly mean a lot to her. And to me of course.”

He clapped his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Of course. Shall you travel back tonight, or do you intend to join us for breakfast?”

He thought for a moment. “The Captain can handle her for the night, I will do some business here tonight and leave after breakfast.”

“Sounds like a sound plan.” Odin agreed.

* * *

The next morning when you awoke, Steve was already awake, but continued to hold you close.

You nuzzled in his neck, feeling sore from the fall but it wasn’t as bad as you thought. At least with the medicine. You wrapped your arm around his middle and kissed his neck softly. “Not in the hospital, doll.” He teased you with a small chuckle.

“Why not?” You teased right back, kissing over his jaw. Giving it a nip, you giggled when he groaned. “It’s supposed to be therapeutic.”

Steve chewed on his lip. “You’re in dangerous territory sweetheart.” The grip on your hips tightened.

You looked up at him through your eyelashes, not knowing where this was coming from, really. “Really? I thought I was safe in your arms, Steve.” You teased.

He made a noise deep in his chest before cupping your jaw. “You sure are dollface.” He kissed you deeply, pulling you close.

Moving your arm around him, you smiled into the kiss. Hearing someone clear their throat, you looked over to see Nat with a smirk on her face. Clint was on one side of her, and Bruce was on the other. “I’m sure that would be frowned upon, you two.”

“It’s always the innocent ones.” Clint shook his head.

Nat agreed but came over, hugging you gently as Bruce set down some flowers. “How’re you feeling? Besides like a horny teen?” She sat on the side of the bed.

“Sore, but that’s to be expected.” You shrugged. “Getting a custom cast from Tony.” You wiggled your armed cast at them. “And Thor is in Asgard trying to figure out a way to be here more.”

Bruce checked you over for himself, nodding in approval.

“When do they let you out of this joint? We have pizza waiting for you.” Clint grinned.

“Today or tomorrow. They just want to keep an eye on the not-so-little-guy.” You smiled. “Who finally has a name, but… You can wait for Thor to tell you.”

Everyone ‘aweed’ and pouted but understood.

“Wait, did you say Tony is making you a new cast?” Nat frowned.

You nodded. “Yeah, he was here yesterday for a few minutes.” You told her.

“When I was told about her falling, I told him. I may hate what happened between them… But he’s like my brother, and I know he’d do anything to ensure her safety.” Bruce chimed in.

You smiled at him, assuring him you were grateful. “I’m gonna look cool with it anyway.” You shrugged. “So when are you guys coming over to meet the new puppy?”

Clint perked up. “Soon. Maybe we’ll all stay there for a few days when you’re able to go home. Make it like old times.” He suggested.

“You mean you and Nat flirting while the rest of us pretend to not notice?” You watched her face turn pink and smirked.

“Something like that.” Bruce smirked.

“Well, I’d like for y’all to come spend some time at the house.” You agreed happily.

They all nodded, agreeing to arrange it.

When you got discharged, Steve all but carried you out.

* * *

Pulling up to the house, you smiled when everyone rushed out to greet you. You spotted Tony in his Iron Man suit on the roof and gave him a smile.

“You’re never taking a bath again, okay doll?” Bucky hugged you carefully.

You shot him a look. “Wanna rephrase that? Super soldier or not- I can take you.” You said playfully. “I won’t be taking one while pregnant. Unless you install one of those tubs made for old people.” You laughed.

“Whatever it takes.” He grinned, letting you inside.

Tony made his entry, holding a fancy looking box. “New cast at your service.” He took off his mask.

You took the box once you sat. “Shouldn’t you have given this to me at the hospital,  when they could have changed it? I can’t exactly get this thing off.” You teased.

He chuckled lightly. “Okay, it’s more like a fancy cover for that thing.” He explained. “Better protection, water proof, all that stuff.” He pulled it out. “Want me to install it?”  

Blushing, you nodded, trying to ignore the looks that the others were giving the pair of you. “Thank you.” You said, holding your arm out for him.

Charlie crawled up on the couch before making himself comfortable on your lap, curling up and falling asleep.

Tony sat beside you, concentrating as he worked on the cast, also trying to ignore the others. He blushed as he felt your eyes on him, a slight shake in his hands as he connected everything together. “There.” He said finally. “How’s that feel?” He motioned to the newly covered cast.

“I thought it’d be heavy, but it’s not.” You smiled, moving your arm. “Thank you.”

Clint stood up when there was a knock at the door. “Pizza’s here!” He announced, ripping your attention from Tony’s gift.

You smiled at Tony. “Stay?” You carefully sat Charlie next to you before standing.

He swallowed, looking at the others. “It’s supposed to be a happy day, sweetheart.” He sighed. “I’ll leave you all so it can stay that way.” Tony stood up, standing there awkwardly.

You looked at your friends and blushed, knowing they didn’t want him there despite you wanting to. “Well, thank you again.” You gave him a kiss to his cheek before stepping aside.

“You’re welcome.” He said gently. “Let me know if you know anything.” He moved towards the door, fighting the urge to hold you close.

You nodded, watching as the guys set up the pizza before walking Tony out despite not needing to.


End file.
